Kid vs RoboKat
by Italian schizoid boy
Summary: Mr. Kat builds an android clone of himself to move far away and work in peace. Will Coop find out the truth? Currently on hiatus.
1. RoboKat is born!

Mr. Kat had spent the whole night in the garage, working and sweating. But finally his greatest invention was completed.

On the table in front of the alien cat there was... another Mr. Kat! But that was a different Kat, because it was an android, not a cyborg like its creator. There were no organic parts inside Kat's last invention, it was all made of circuits, gears and wires, but it looked so real, you couldn't distinguish it from its inventor if its belly wasn't open, revealing the complex mechanisms inside.

Mr. Kat made an evil and satisfied grin and said to himself in cat language: "This truly is the best android ever created! Nobody will discover the truth about my robotic clone! Life will proceed as usual in this house, but I won't be here, because I'm gonna move to a quiet and distant place, where my plans to go back home will never be interrupted by a stupid little pest! Now it's time to take the final step: turning my beautiful robot on! Here comes your turn, Mr. Chip!"

The purple creature took a microchip and inserted it into the machine's intricate circuits. The gears and the mechanisms started to move at an increasing speed, lights started to glow and electronic sounds could be heard. Suddenly, the automaton opened its black eyes and arose in sitting position, almost making Kat boggle. The robot took a look around.

"Good morning, RoboKat!" The real Mr. Kat said "First of all, let me close your belly. OK, now let me hear your voice, I wanna know if the vocal circuit works properly." RoboKat obeyed and mewed: its voice sounded exactly like its creator's voice! Mr. Kat exulted.

"Now tell me, what are you gonna do in this house until you turn off?" Kat created RoboKat to turn off (pretending to die by old age) after 13 years. The robot made a cute face and answered to Kat's question: "I'm going to be nice and cuddly with Millie..." he made a wicked grin "... and cruel and ruthless with Coop!" They both laughed evilly.


	2. Something's wrong

Coop Burtonburger was getting used to spending his life fighting Mr. Kat. He still hadn't realized that the alien kitten had substituted himself with an android replica.

RoboKat was indeed a perfect clone: it could eat and drink, because it had a bag inside its body that contained the eaten food and the water and had to be emptied after. The tube that linked its mouth to the bag was waterproof, so there wasn't the risk of a short circuit. Its fake plastic skin was waterproof too, so RoboKat could also get wet outside without being damaged at all.

Meanwhile, the real Mr. Kat was somewhere in the woods around Bootsville, far away from everybody, working on a new spaceship. And obviously he had a big supply of Fishy Frisky Bits with him, they were enough to feed him and to be taken to Cat Nebula!

One day, Millie wanted to take some Fishy Frisky Bits for her cat (actually the robot who impersonated her cat), but the box was too high and she couldn't reach it.

"Oh, bother!" she whined "And daddy is out! I'll take a chair." And she walked away. RoboKat had the order to do what he could to make Millie's life the best in the world, so the computer inside its head decided to spare her the discomfort of using a chair.

The robot cat extended its right arm (just like Inspector Gadget does), took the box of cat food and put it on the ground, so Millie thought that it had fallen when she came back.

RoboKat didn't know that Coop was watching! The boy saw Kat doing something he never did before and he started to get suspicious...

The day after, Coop met Dennis to tell him about the unusual thing he noticed: "I swear I never saw Mr. Kat extending his arm! I know he's also a cyborg, but if he can extend his paws, why did he never do that before? It's a pretty useful power! Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Maybe he modified his paws!" Dennis suggested

"Yeah, or maybe he's not the real Mr. Kat!" Coop said "Maybe he's an impersonator who has that power! Either way, we have to investigate! I'm going to stay awake all night to spy on Mr. Kat, or whoever substituted him!"


	3. A robot, oh my gaush!

In the heart of the night, RoboKat realized it needed to be recharged, so it furtively went close to an outlet in Millie's room and pushed a button on his collar to make his belly open.

The robot put a hand in its working circuits and took a plug which it put in the outlet. RoboKat immobilized and its eyes started to make blinking red lights.

Coop has been watching through Millie's keyhole all the time and he saw everything. He whispered into his walkie-talkie in shock: "Oh, my goodness! Dennis, Mr. Kat is a robot!"

"What?!?" Dennis said "Are you kidding me? We had a lot of proofs that Kat was not 100% mechanical! What happened now?"

"I don't know, Dennis. His belly is open and I can see electronic circuits! He's probably recharging himself, he took a plug from inside of him and put it in an outlet. Now he's not making a move and his eyes are flashing."

"We hypothesized that Kat substituted himself with a double... maybe you're currently watching a robot replica built by our enemy!"

"Yeah, that might be the truth... if it is, where's the real Mr. Kat now?"

"I have no idea..." he stayed silent for a while "Wait a minute Coop, you could demonstrate Millie the truth right now! You said the robot is not moving, so maybe it can't hear or see anything while it's charging!"

"That's worth a try, Dennis! I'll wake Millie up before robot Kat's recharge is over!"

Coop broke into Millie's room and started shaking her sister to wake her up. "Millie! Wake up! Wake up immediately!"

Millie was very hard to awake completely. When she opened her eyes she murmured: "Hrmph... no, teacher... I don't want your cookies... I don't like sand cookies..."

"Millie! Hurry! Come back to planet Earth!" "Coop... why the heck have you come yelling like a chimpanzee in my room? You'd better have a good reason!" "Millie, look at Mr. Kat right now!"

Coop took her sister's head and forced her to look at Kat, but then his jaw dropped...

Millie saw her kitten sleeping peacefully. RoboKat had in fact a special sensor to hear strong noises while it was recharging, so he had quickly assumed an innocent position again.

Millie yelled so loud that Burt Burtonburger could hear her too. Naturally, Coop had to undergo the usual telling-off, but this time his father and sister also told him that he had to see a psychologist! After all, a kid who said so seriously that his sister's cat was a robot was pretty alarming...

Meanwhile, RoboKat opened an eye and enjoyed the show, laughing silently. Then, when everyone was gone and Millie was sleeping again, it finished its recharge.

Coop couldn't sleep at all. He was too agitated and frustrated. Was the robot really a substitute of the actual Mr. Kat? How could he show the truth to everyone? Could he make a new try immediately or was it too risky at the moment?

Tormented by numerous question, he fell asleep when it was only half an hour to the time to get up and go to school.


	4. Orders

While Coop and Millie were at school and Burt was at the House of Swap, RoboKat opened one of its front paws and revealed a communicator, which it used to call its creator.

Mr. Kat was laboriously working in his secret lab, when suddenly he noticed he was receiving a call from his mechanical clone.

Kat went in front of one of his computers and mewed: "Is that you, RoboKat?"

"Yes boss, it's me. We have a big problem: yesterday Coop found out what I actually am!"

"Oh, no! Damn Coop! I should have expected this! Even when my plans are proceeding perfectly he always finds a way to complicate them! How I hate that pesky little monster!"

"What are your orders, master? Do you want me to terminate the kid?"

"No, RoboKat. That would create too much confusion. Just do your best to prevent him from showing the truth to anyone! Don't ignore any detail!"

"Roger. I would never disappoint my ingenious and cool creator!"

"Oh, your compliments are always marvellous, RoboKat! Ha ha ha ha!" Kat had also programmed RoboKat to satisfy his vanity "All right my servant, go and do what you must. Over and out."

RoboKat immediately went upstairs and got into Coop's room, taking advantage of its enemy's absence. It put its eyes into the "analyse mode" and started to study the room.

When the robot's sight pointed on Coop's camera, the computerized voice inside its mechanical head said: "Dangerous object. Could be source of proofs. Destroy. Destroy." And RoboKat shot a red ray from its eyes and turned the camera into dust.

The voice inside the automaton's brain said exactly the same things when RoboKat saw Coop's video camera. And the same red ray destroyed that object too.

When the inspection was over and the remains of the destroyed things were well hidden, the computerized voice said: "Mission accomplished". RoboKat had nothing else to do at the moment, so it just waited for the members of the human family, doing some maintenance to its circuits.

After a few days, Coop conceived a safer plan to unmask the robotic Kat: he waited until late night and looked for his camera to try to take a picture of the "catroid" while it was doing something robotic, but the kid couldn't find the precious object anywhere.

Coop tried to look for his video camera, but that was disappeared too! And Millie was not that nasty, she informed her brother when she borrowed something that belonged to him! Cooper Burtonburger suddenly understood everything and got terribly angry.

"You miserable bin of wires and cogs with paws and tail!" he said without caring about being heard "I know you're the one behind this! You're much smarter than I thought, but it's not over yet! You haven't seen the best of me! You're gonna pay!"

Meanwhile, Millie was not totally asleep yet. She heard her brother saying something on his own and thought: "Oh, boy! My brother is really undergoing a "mental breakdown"!"

_The week after_

A Friday night, RoboKat received a call from his creator, so it furtively got out of Millie's room to answer.

"Hello, RoboKat! Good news: my new spaceship is almost finished, I'll be leaving in two days. And this means that... you can create confusion now! I already don't care about this planet anymore! Your new task is this: terminate Coop! He bothered us enough, now he can undergo the right punishment!"

"Roger. As you command sir."

The real Mr. Kat interrupted the conversation and started laughing, filled with sadistic and delighting thoughts.


	5. Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright guys, in the end I kinda gave up writing this story due to various reasons (I'll just say that I wasn't that proud of it anymore and I wanted to work on more serious stuff) and I put it up for adoption as I said in a special chapter (which I deleted because of its redundancy), well the author called nyanyanya22 offered himself to continue this fanfiction, so what you're about to read is for the most part written by him, I just corrected the grammar and polished the chapter a little, same for the chapters that will come after this, so please remember that if you're going to send a review. With that said, let the fifth chapter begin.**

* * *

Kat was about to end the call, when RoboKat thought of something: "WAIT! What if Coop gets to you before you leave? Then our plan will be doomed!"  
"You're right! I will need time to plan. But I should still leave in two days. I'll plan today and pack tomorrow! I will call when I'm ready to go!"  
"Yes master."  
So after that RoboKat went to recharge and Kat went to make a list.  
Before he started to recharge, the robotic clone went into analysis mode to check his surroundings. There where no humans or dogs, so he could recharge in peace.

Meanwhile Coop and Dennis were talking.  
"Dennis. This Robot Kat thing is hard to handle. I've tried video tapes but they keep disappearing. What should we do?"  
"How about we drain him of his power source."  
"That sounds great!"

In the meantime, Kat had just finished his list, which said:  
1. 2 photos of Millie.  
2. 3 ball's of yarn.  
3. 5000 boxes of fishy frisky bits.  
4. My gadgets  
5. My Scratching Post Lab  
So he went to sleep so he'd be ready for tomorrow

Coop and Dennis ate breakfast and when Dad and Millie left they started to work on their plan.  
First they took all the batteries from the remotes and stuff and put them in a plastic container. Then they drained the gas from the car and lawnmower. And finally when RoboKat went to charge they cut the power line(with sharp plastic).  
"WARNING! Outlet is broken. Must recharge somewhere else."  
So RoboKat left the house and tried to find another power source.  
He went into analysis mode and found the boxes. He chose one and started to dig, but the digging started the gasoline on fire, luckily Coop saw it and put it out. Then he went for box 2 and Coop saw him.  
"DENNIS! The robot's trying to get the batteries! STOP HIM!"  
But he got to the batteries and put them in his tank and ran off.  
Then Coop's dad got home...  
"Hey Coop, I bought some choc-WHAT HAPPEND HERE! WHY IS THERE NO POWER! AND A SCORCHED HOLE IN THE LAWN! COOOOPPP!"  
Coop slowly tried to explain.

Meanwhile Kat had finished packing. He had snuck in while Coop was busy and had used a portal to make a huge cargo hold.  
"Come in RoboKat!"  
"Roger that sir, what is it?"  
"I'm done packing. I'm leaving tomorrow. Which means...you can kill Coop and Dennis tomorrow when I give you the signal!"  
"Yes master!"


End file.
